Heretofore, cook-stoves of the collapsible type have been proven not to be practical for outdoor activities involving hiking, camping or picnicing for one or more reasons of weight, bulk, complexity and cost. Prior art cook-stoves are exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.; 2,424,665 Pope, Sr., Jul. 29, 1947; 3,105,483 Bryan, Oct. 1, 1963; 3,682,154 Mollere, Aug. 8, 1972; 4,154,863 Kates, et al., Mar. 10, 1981; 4,599.988 Madurski, Jul. 15, 1986; 4,621,608 Lee, Nov. 11, 1986.
The aforesaid prior art cook-stove of Pope, Sr. is too bulky for easy carrying by hikers and campers. Also, the cook-stove of Pope Sr. does not provide a disposable fuel holder and fire pan and therefore in the collapsed condition the cook-stove is bulky. Similarly, the disposable barbecue of the patent to Kates, et al, having a fixed wire stand is also too bulky for ease of carriage by hikers. The disposable cook-stove the Mollere patent obviously is not intended to be very durable and since it has cardboard elements is likely to have limited use in rainy whether. The cook-stoves of Lee, Bryan and Madurski patents are relatively complex, bulky and expensive and therefore not readily suited for use by campers and hikers.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention contemplates providing a collapsible cook-stove which is foldable into a small, light-weight package easy to carry, durable, and easily erected for use. Another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible cook-stove which is quickly and easily erectable and collapsible without the use of any tools or need for mechanical aptitude on the part of the user. A further object of this present invention is to provide a collapsible cook-stove which is capable of utilizing a fuel holder and fire pan which is disposable and replaceable.